


707911

by sonodaumi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut, y'all voted and here it is . im ready to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonodaumi/pseuds/sonodaumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven x reader as voted by the public. im dying slowly i hate this boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	707911

**Author's Note:**

> i want 2 die enjoy
> 
> also thank u to my bff rosé for helping me on some stuff u are awesome ily

Was this the same boy you had come to know so well?

His face read something unknown to you - it was… different. Sure, he had his signature smile, signature smirk, but something was hiding behind his eyes that you couldn’t quite place. A spark igniting a fire. But you weren’t sure if you were just imagining it, or merely willing yourself to see something that wasn’t there. 

Either way, you were sitting in one of Seven’s luxurious cars parked quite haphazardly in his driveway to his mansion. He clearly wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was rich. At this point, you were experiencing sensory overload: from the realization that this date had actually come into fruition; for how adorable it was that he actually  _ tried  _  to look put together for it; for Seven being his typical asshole self by by driving home from the restaurant recklessly  _ just  _ to see your reactions (which, you make a mental note you’ll slap him later for that); and from the sheer awe of his grandeur.

Now, however, you were bathing in silence, trying to collect your thoughts. You tried stealing a few glances, but it wasn’t necessary - his stare was boring into you. 

Without looking at him, you shakily reached for the radio to turn some music on to satiate the reticence. An unfamiliar song blared through the speakers, rhythm mimicking your heartbeat. You peered out the window and tried to calm yourself.

“What are you waiting for exactly, ___?” Seven laughed, breaking the silence.

Upon hearing his lighthearted tone, you whipped around to face him. “Huh? What do you mean?”

He reached for the radio power button and turned it off. “You wanna go somewhere else? This car is super nice, right?” He jabbed your side with his elbow, making you jerk a bit.

You took a deep breath and noticed his hand was heading for the ignition, to which you immediately jumped on “No! No, god, I don’t want to die tonight, Seven.” 

He chuckled lightly, ruffling your hair and making your face go hot. He decided to observe your face once more, squinting and examining, which wasn’t exactly helping your situation. And without warning, the back of his hand flew to your forehead.

“What are you doing?”

“Your face is all red,” he explained matter-of-factly. “And you feel hot. Well, you look it too, but - are you sick? You’re not gonna die on me, right?” His voice heightened, and you read concern in his eyes.

“No, Seven -” But he wouldn’t let you finish, placing a finger over your lips to silence you.

He shook his head. “What kinda man am I, letting a sick girl just waste away in my car? No, no, we gotta bring you inside immediately and get you some help. I have just the remedy for you!” 

“Seven, I’m okay…” you mumbled. However, it was no use. In no time, he appeared at the passenger’s side, dramatically opening the car door to retrieve you from your prison. 

“Oh my god, wait…!” With such fluidity, Seven scooped you up and ran as efficiently as he could with you in his arms to his doorstep, like a full-on princess in a fairy tale. He set you down and ran inside, grabbing your hand and dragging you through a myriad of doors and rooms and sheer excess. His home was beautiful and extravagant, just as you thought it would be, but still, mere thoughts were nothing compared to the real thing.

When you reached his room, he gave you a smile from behind his shoulder, squeezing your hand with his own. “Okay, this is the doctor’s office. You’ll feel better in no time,” he told you, still beaming. “Good thing you have me here for moral support.”

“I promise, I’m fine,” you tell him, following suit into his room. It was an understatement to say it was simply huge. Half of the room was devoted to computers and food and desks, while the other half was a brightly accented, somewhat normal bedroom. The only difference was everything was grossly oversized. But the amazing unfamiliarity of it all was exhilarating in its own right - and then the realization that you were  _ in his room. _

A soft hand grabbing your cheeks snapped you back to reality. “Mm, no, your face is red and hot again. Let me see,” he tapped his chin and whipped his head in different directions around his room. “Here, ___, sit , sit, doctor will be in soon!” 

You did as told, sitting on soft sheets and bedding, while Seven ran around his room, ending up rummaging through his closet and drawers. Within a few moments, he’d seem to produce what he wanted, and bolted over to you, hands behind his back.

You looked at him sternly, trying to suppress your heart rate, but deciding to play along. “Oh, you must be the doctor? Doctor -”

“Choi,” he replied, clearing his throat. “Yes, and from the looks of it, you might be running a fever.”

You shake your head and cross your arms and legs. “Impossible, I feel fine. I promise.” You place your hand over your heart to show your sincerity.

Now it’s his turn to shake his head, face solemn. “You don’t always have to be so strong, Miss ___. Look, I have the perfect medicine for you!” 

Nothing could have prepared you for his antidote: a pair of cat ears placed squarely on your head.

Impressed with his work, he laughs heartily and rolls around on the bed next to you. “Ahaha, you look so cute, ___! Perfect fit!”

You tentatively touch the soft ears, turning to face him, your head full of a million emotions travelling at light speed. “ _ This  _ was your medicine?”

He laughs again, wiping a tear and feeling your forehead once more. “It worked, didn’t it? No more fever.” He wears a proud grin.

You purse your lips and try to suppress a laugh, but it escapes regardless. “Where did you go to school, Doctor? These tactics are… somewhat unconventional.”

“Only the best,” he insists. “I can have only the best.” He grabs your hand gently, and you feel goosebumps run up your arms.

You give him a smile. “I guess I feel a little bit better now.” 

Seven looks at you closely.

“Only a little bit, though… I think I need something different. What do you think?”

Seven ponders for a moment, and while he’s distracted, you decide to peck him on the cheek. It startles him, hand gingerly touching his cheek, and you look away, fixing your ears to give yourself something to do.

“You’re making me blush, ___… That’s not allowed. Only I can do that to you, you know?”

“Hm?”

But you can’t answer, because his lips are pressed onto yours, sending a shockwave through your entire body. You break the kiss for air, lungs burning from the sensation.

“You look way too cute in that.”

He kisses you again, and you feel your stomach twisting this time. Your breathing is rapid now, and he takes notice, gently laying you down on your back and placing his hand right on your sternum through your dress. The fire in his eyes, the passion - it’s there again. Something was so entrancing about it, that you felt like putty in his hands, melting into the sheets.

“Your heart… is beating fast…” he huffs, and with a shaky hand you place yours on his, moving it down towards your navel. He says nothing, simply watches you carefully, eyes locked on studying your every move.

“You’re not a very good doctor,” you whisper, now taking his hand to kiss a finger. 

He leans down, inches from your face. “Why d’you say that?” he responds, arching an eyebrow.

“You didn’t examine my whole body yet…” you breathed, dragging his hand further down your body. 

Seven whips his hand away and stands up, startling you. You sit up on the bed, worried you did something wrong - or perhaps, you read the atmosphere wrong, and overcoming your fears were for naught.

But he quells them instantly, hands on hips, and merely says, “Well, how can I if you still got your clothes on?”

The boldness of his statement makes your body go numb, but your hands have a mind of their own. Without saying any words, you begin to find the zipper for your dress, only to have Seven come up behind you and whisper in your ear, “Let me help you get out of that.”

He kisses your shoulder and neck and unzips the dress painstakingly slow, letting it pool at your feet, leaving you standing in just your underwear (and, of course, the cat ears). 

“We have all the time in the world, ___. For your visit.” 

You turn back to look at him, feeling so overcome with emotions you can barely think straight. You run your hands on his shoulders this time, and he turns your chin up.

He kisses you with such force you fall back on the bed and you can feel the passion seep into your veins. Seven begins to follow your previous trajectory, this time lifting up your bra to massage your breasts carefully, gauging your reaction as he goes. He listens intently to your small moans, noticing the color in your cheeks return to its former crimson, and noting the heat radiating from your core. He motions to take your bra off, and again, you comply without even willing your hands to do so. You’ve never been so exposed before, but Seven is so captivating, so inviting - everything that you’ve always dreamed of, that nothing in the world matters but this moment.

The world shatters around you when he takes your breast into his mouth while manipulating the other, and you arch your back in response. His hand now moves lower, down your stomach, and finally, to the front of your panties. You squeal, and he looks up at you, not removing his finger.

“Ohoho, an interesting reaction,” he smirks, rubbing the outside of your pussy.  “I want to see more of the cute ___ like this.”

“It’s not fair,” you interject, breathing heavily. “I’m the only one…” - he presses against your clit now, eliciting a moan - “without clothes…”

“Hm? What did you say?” He continues his onslaught. “That’s not true. You’re still wearing these.”

At this moment he parts the panties and the direct contact is so startling your nerve endings feel electrified, causing you to stifle a moan. You shut your eyes, trying to make sense of your thoughts, but he’s relentless.

“S-Seven,” you begin, trying to get his attention. “I -  _ oh _ .” You hear a tear and feel more of his hands exploring you, and realize he’s just torn off your panties and stuck them in his back pocket. 

“Did you just…?”

He rises towards you and plants a kiss between your breasts, and says simply, “That’s for research later. But examination is easier this way, yeah? You’ll feel good, I promise.”

A finger slides into your waiting pussy, and Seven slides down your stomach to lap at your clit. You grab onto his red locks for stability, and curve your back for a better position as he sends ripples of pleasure throughout your body. 

Another finger stretches you open, and you cry out louder than you intended to. Seven lifts his face, lips slick with your wetness, still pumping his fingers inside you. 

“How does it feel?” he pants, scissoring you and watching your reaction. You merely nod and say  _ yes _ in a hushed tone, finding yourself riding towards orgasm very quickly. When it hits, you collapse and gasp for air, yet the feeling of his fingers exiting you makes you feel empty.

Seven licks his fingers and nods happily. “You taste good. You look better too.”

You peer towards him and carefully sit up. “I want to reward you, Doctor Choi, for doing such a good job on me,” you tell him.

“Reward?” 

He starts to unbutton his shirt.

Your face goes red again and you fix your cat ears, rubbing your thighs together. “Yes, a reward,” you huff, eyes trained on his lower half.

Now on shaky knees, you unzip the front of his pants, and he helps remove them. Tentatively, you feel around the area and his cockhead hits the air, drenched in precome and colored a bright red, similar to your cheeks earlier.

“Wait,” you note, lightly touching around the head and shaft, “were you lying to me?”

Seven laughs, unsure of your trajectory. “Lying? I wouldn’t lie to you, ___.”

“But look,” you say, jerking and pointing to it, “it’s all red. Are you running a fever, too?”

At this moment, with you, naked, wet, hands on his cock and still in cat ears, Seven’s will is waning by the second. He might explode before you can do anything, and he’s doing everything in his power to savor this image and sear it into his memory. It was like a dream come true.

You waited for an answer, carefully stroking the tip with your thumb, making him hiss in response.

“I think I might have caught what you had, ___,” he coos, stroking your hair as you do the same to his member. 

“That’s not good,” you fret, slowly licking up the side. “What are you going to do?”

Another hiss.

“You might be a good enough remedy,” he replied simply, willing you to continue. 

You shoot him a sweet smile and take some of his hardness into your mouth, and relief washes over Seven almost immediately. It’s such a sweet sensation, such a racy taboo, to have you like this. You can barely believe it yourself, but you feel in control, even if just for a moment, to see Seven being manipulated by your touch. It was exhilarating, to put it simply. An absolute thrill.

You still off his cock, stroking it as you feel a pulse rush through it, and he takes this opportunity to scoop you back up and toss you onto the bed.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask nervously.

“No, you’re perfect,” he says, cupping your cheek. “I just… you’re too damn cute, ___.”

He prods his cock at your entrance and you feel sparks ignite in your stomach. “Please, Seven -”

“Luciel.”

Slowly, he enters you, stretching you wide and making stars pop behind your eyelids. A soft  _ oh _ escapes your lips and he leans to kiss them while beginning to pick up the pace. You moan inside his mouth, wrapping your arms around him as best as you can. He’s panting and breathing so hard it’s almost frightening, until you remember  _ you  _ are doing this to  _ him _ . He watches every muscle in your face, every expression that you make in response to his thrusts. He moves the hair out of your face and sucks a patch of skin on your neck, making you contract around his cock. 

“ _ Luciel _ ,” you cry out as he lifts a leg to balance on his shoulder, ramming into you at a new angle. You grasp the sheet and try to steady your breathing, but it seems saying his name is another trigger for Seven, who goes even faster than before. It’s overwhelming but blissful in the best way and you notice he’s never stopped looking at you the whole time, gauging your reaction nonstop.

He leans forward and flips you back to face him, but he’s so burnt out he falls on his back, letting you ride him on top. He grasps your breast and your hips, drinking in your body, and in this moment, you look like an angel floating down from the heavens. He quite likes you this way.

It’s too hard to keep yourself upright, so you collapse onto his chest, still trying to pleasure him, but he kisses your forehead and thrusts in your place languidly, which sends your body into overdrive. You can feel the crest of your orgasm rising, and Seven whispers in your ear, “Touch yourself. For me.”

You don’t have to be told twice. Whatever strength you have, you muster it and hold his hand while the other works on your clit. Perhaps angel wasn’t the right word - moreso, a  _ goddess _ .

“Harder,” you heave, with a scream to follow from the both of you, as your entire body floods with awareness and heat. The stars return behind your eyes, and you bury your face into the crook of Seven’s shoulder as his cock softens and leaves your body. You’re sweaty and disheveled, but you don’t care - right now, you’re on top of the world.

Seven chuckles, hugging you tightly. “Look at that,” he says, tapping the ears. “I told you it would make you feel better.”

You roll over to the side and laugh quietly. “It was your fault in the first place.”

“Me? What did I do?”

You think back to his heated, fiery stare in the car and his breezy attitude during the date. “You made my fever go up and down. And you’re a bad doctor.”

“Well, I’m a hacker. That’s my job. I just do this on the side.” His fingers dance on your stomach, and you laugh again.

“I see. Thank you, for tonight, Luciel.”

He blushes at his name, and you take this opportunity to peck him on the lips. 

“I think I’m in love with you, ___.” It’s said so matter-of-factly it makes your heart skip.

“I think I have to call 911 this time,” you joke, snuggling into his chest as he holds you tight. “I love you, too.”


End file.
